Simple Things
by Doreedo
Summary: A quite afternoon eating lunch with an old friend and an ongoing game. Who could ask for more?


Another oneshot! I know the length isn't quite what I used to put out, but I'm having fun with these ideas that jump around in time. I've already gotten an idea for another one, but we'll see how long it takes to get out. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Have you ever seen a fire that doesn't go out?"<p>

The game had started years ago, back in second year. After having heard Hermione say that wizards never used logic Harry had taken it upon himself to come up with puzzles for her to solve occasionally. Not the life-threatening, terror-driven puzzles that they always encountered but rather little questions that lead to a simple answer after a bit of thought. It was something that helped Harry remember to calm down and focused him on just a bit of reason to even out his primarily emotional responses.

Hermione continued to humor him to this day. Even during the war she would allow for a brief respite from the grit and grime just to take a minute or two for an answer. Now, in the relative peacetime of a post Voldemort world they were in less need of being removed from the terror.

"Hmmm...perhaps the Great Flame of Alexandria? Although you did see have _I_ ever seen...and it did sort of go out in and incredibly ironic – and tragic! - way..."

They had decided on a bistro tucked away in London, a small place that Hermione found in her quest for the perfect place to read and get a bit of food to tide her over until the next trip to France her family took. Harry had at first balked from memories of fourth year, but was lured in by a day of takeaway sneakily brought in during a busy shift. As it was fully autumn and the summer heat seemed to be disappearing even quicker than usual they had decided to try a hearty duck cassoulet as opposed to their regular orders. Last week had been the last time weather was good enough for the patio, so they were instead tucked into a corner bench quietly conversing.

"Not even close, sorry."

Harry was certain today that he'd win the round and stump her. It didn't happen frequently, but Hermione had a tendency to become _too _focused as she couldn't find an answer. Whenever this occurred he was treated to the site of her 'contemplation' face. Slightly scrunched, frequently glancing up and then back down, brushing her hair aside in thought...

He shook his head quickly. He had a mission today- victory. He could consider everything else later.

"I'm sure I've read of some alchemical compounds that ignite and burn for a very long time, but forever? Perhaps...no, not that one. Constantly fed by magic? That couldn't be it, a sustained flame that lasted forever couldn't be maintained for..."

He smiled as she started to perform a couple of quick arithmetical calculations. It was officially in the bag then, she had become too focused on the problem and forgotten a crucial fact; Harry Potter could never perform the type of calculations she was doing right now. The last six losses were quite worth it; he had specifically thrown a couple of carefully researched puzzles into the mix so that she would consider this to be yet another one he had 'just heard' and wanted to see if she could 'figure it out'.

Every time he'd visited Andromeda to pick up Teddy for 'godfather time' she'd berated him for his convoluted fashion of doing things. Even Ron had jumped in at one point, suggesting that he was 'bloody mental' to think about it so much, but that he supposed that was the whole idea. 'Birds of a feather', after all.

Harry had just laughed both of them off. During the planning stages of this challenge he had had a sense of content bewilderment with himself. Only now, as everything was coming to a head, did he start to get anxious. Even so a slow look over to his companion showed him that it was all worthwhile. She had just started muttering now and that usually meant impending victory, so he pushed for it a bit.

"Have I stumped you this time?"

A quick glare was his answer, followed by a quickly softened gaze. Hermione never liked admitting defeat – just like him – but she also hated pretending to know an answer she didn't. Rather pull the plaster off all at once and get it over with, then know yet another thing for later so as not to fail again.

"Oh I suppose I can give you the victory this time Potter. Just you wait though, I'll solve the next one before you even finish saying it."

Laughing lightly he gave her a massive grin and a challenging look.

"Really? Well then I should savor this moment!"

Purposefully taking his time he took a few bites from the meal they shared. She put up a front – also as usual – and emulated his nonchalance by taking a few sips of water and then returning to the meal. It couldn't last forever though. She barely lasted five minutes before finally giving an exasperated sigh and saying,

"So, out with it. What soft of fire will never go out?"

In response he shifted a bit closer to her in their corner bench and slowly lifted a hand to her cheek. Brushing her hair aside and cupping her face gently with one hand he just quirked an eyebrow and smirked in the way he had found made her get distracted more than once. Her face reddened a bit and for a brief moment a glisten was present in her eyes.

Smirk turning into a gentle smile as she shifted over and lay her head upon his shoulder (moving his hand out of the way as she did so) he relaxing, not having realized how tense he had been. A soft,

"Honestly."

was heard to his side, and his smile widened. The roomed seemed to glow a bit more with warmth to keep the autumn chill away. Harry felt that he could be content sitting here for a very, very long time.

"Are you going to say it?"

A muffled voice came from the same place as the last, this time quite shyly. He put his arm around Hermione's shoulder and responded.

"Have I ever needed to?"

She responded with,

"No, have I ever needed to?"

He leaned his head down a bit and kissed the top of her head.

"Never...I suppose I should be thorough though, just to be certain."

She backed up a bit so that they could face each other, face still flushed a bit and shifting around a bit in nerves or giddiness, neither of them could tell which.

"I love you, Hermione Granger. I have for far too long without saying anything, but hopefully you'll forgive me for waiting."

Gaining back some of her exasperated countenance she huffed while still smiling and replied with,

"I haven't waited for anything but the words Harry Potter. I love you too."


End file.
